Chester's Crush
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: This the story about Chester having a crush on Kitty when the series starts, before there is anything really between Matt and Kitty, and how things might have evolved. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season.


CHESTER'S CRUSH

 _In the first episode Chester is in the Long Branch with Kitty when Matt comes in the bar. I always wondered if he was trying to make a play for her, how that might play out, and maybe that was the reason for all the interruptions. I also used some of his reactions from a later episode called "Tell Chester."_

Dirty and dusty the Marshal of Dodge City, Kansas returned from his latest trip to Hayes City for a hanging. He was tired and discouraged as this was his sixth such trip in the year he had taken the job of keeping the peace. Dodge was called the Gomorrah of the Plains. It was a wide open town with gambling, drinking, girls for hire, lots of gunplay, and general lawlessness.

Matt Dillon, took his job seriously and as the cattle trade increased he tried to make it a safer and more comfortable place in which to live. All he wanted now was to drop his horse, Buck, off at Moss Grimmick's stable, wash up, get on some clean clothes, eat a hot meal, and finally have an early night in his room at Ma Smalley's boarding house.

He would have to look in on his assistant, Chester Goode, glance at the mail, and hope things hadn't fallen apart since he was gone. Carrying his saddle over one shoulder and rifle in his hand he used his shoulder to open the door. To his surprise there sat Dr. Adams watching Chester get all gussied up.

Chester was busy slicking back his hair. His pants looked clean and pressed and the Marshal's string tie was lying on the table.

"What's going on here?" The Marshal inquired.

"Chester has a hot date." Doc informed him picking his teeth with a toothpick.

Looking upset Chester said, "I ain't got a hot date Mr. Dillon. I'm just goin ta see a lovely new girl at the Long Branch."

"Someone new is there?" The law man inquired.

With a slightly goofy smile on his face Chester went on, "She's new since you was here and she is nice and purdy."

Matt looked at Doc for confirmation. "She started there the day you left and she is a looker."

Putting down his equipment the law man commented, "I see and I imagine Chester has staked her out."

"Aw, Mr. Dillon, she is just a nice girl. She's from New Orleans and ah don't think she's very old. She's kinda quiet'n shy." He informed them.

Matt looked at Doc who was shaking his head as Chester went on. "You should come see her Mr. Dillon she's such a purdy little thing."

"All I want is to clean up, get a hot meal, and a good night's sleep." The law man told them.

Doc said, "Chester is right she is pretty but as usual he is gone, gone, gone, over a female."

"Now Doc that ain't fair. When we first met her she was sweet an nice." Chester was getting agitated.

"Is that true Doc is she a paragon of virtue?" The Marshal wanted to know.

Pulling on his ear the physician explained, "Well I met her as she was trying to cross muddy Front Street and twisted her ankle. I was looking at it when Chester came along. She asked about work and a place to stay. So, of course Sir Galahad here told her about the Long Branch and Ma Smalley's place. He even escorted her all over."

Indignant at being criticized the assistant asked, "Sir Who? What was ah supposed ta do she was a stranger; not knowin anybody."

His eyes twinkling Doc said, "I think she is just being grateful."

"That's all ya know," Chester was clearly irritated. All ah am tryin to do is let her know who is nice and who ain't. Miss Kitty just needs a little help."

Looking through his mail the peace officer commented, "So her name is Kitty?"

Looking dreamy eyed Chester said, "Ain't it a purdy name."

Getting up the doctor replied, "I think I'll leave before I get sick.

"I'll go with you Doc," The Marshal said. "Let's go so Chester won't keep the lovely Miss Kitty waiting."

"That is nice ah ya Mr. Dillon. Does Miss Lucy know ya is back?"

Looking at his assistant intently he said, "No and don't go blabbing it all over. I need some rest."

"Ah'll leave too ah don't want to keep Miss Kitty waiting."

They watched from the porch in front of the jail as Chester hurried toward then saloon. Doc turned to Matt. "You know he is delusional."

"Why do you say that?" Matt inquired.

Scrubbing his hand over his moustache the doctor thought for a moment. "Kitty is very nice but she strikes me as a young lady who has had to grow up fast. She can take care of herself and you know Chester he is rather naïve."

"Well I hope she doesn't hurt him." Matt observed.

Doc grinned, "Especially when he is so good at hurting himself."

The law man yawned, "Well I am heading to Ma Smalley's maybe I'll meet Chester's flame tomorrow."

"I think I'll head over to the Long Branch and enjoy the show."

Matt laughed, "You can be a wily old codger."

Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

When the Marshal came into the office the next morning Chester was singing as he cleaned the cells. "And how air ya this beautiful morning Mr. Dillon?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Not as well as you are obviously. Had a good evening?" Inquired the law man?

"Oh Mr. Dillon it was wonderful. Miss Kitty is just the sweetest, purdiest, girl ah ever knowed." His assistant enthused.

Picking up the mail and sorting it Dillon asked, "So what did you do that was so wonderful?"

"Well we was singin along ta the piano, drinkin beer, laughin, and havin a good time then Doc showed up ta ruin everythin."

Looking at his assistant the big man wanted to know, "What did the good doctor do?"

Disgusted Chester replied, "He tried to horn in with me an my girl. He thinks all the ladies is after him an Miss Kitty is too nice to be mean to an ole man."

"So she's your girl now?" Matt questioned.

Looking rather embarrassed the young man said, "Well I ain't asked her exactly."

"Exactly?"

Shuffling his feet and looking at the floor he admitted. "As far as I knowed she ain't seein no one else."

"Oh," the Marshal commented.

Fixing them a cup of coffee the assistant said, "Ya really need ta meet her Mr. Dillon I know ya would like her. Ah been tellin her about ya."

"Maybe later. You know I'm making a trip to Garden City tomorrow for a couple days."

Just then Doc walked in the door. "I see the law is sitting down on the job as usual."

"Have you been taking some of your own medicine this morning? The law officer asked.

Ignoring that comment Doc got a cup of coffee. "I see Chester is feeling chipper this morning. It must be all the beer and singing he was doin last night."

Chester told him, "Ya was just jealous ah was with the purdiest girl there an she weren't payin no attention ta ya."

"That's all you know. I've spent quite a bit of time with that young lady. She is very friendly."

"Whatcha tryin ta say Doc?" Chester wanted to know.

Rubbing his finger across his moustache he said, "I'm sayin don't count your chickens before they're hatched."

Shaking his head Chester remarked, "Ah don't think that's very nice Doc. Ah ain't seen Miss Kitty with no one else."

Eyeing Matt the physician replied, "Maybe she hasn't met the right person yet."

"That ain't fair Doc," The younger man sounded hurt.

Sitting down at the table Doc said, "I'm wanting you to be realistic. Kitty can be a handful she lives up to her hair."

Looking perplexed Chester wanted to know, "Why would ya say that?"

"You didn't see her when she was trying to get across that muddy street and twisted her ankle. The doctor explained. "She was madder than a wet hen. She's got a temper it'll take a strong hand to tame her. You mark my words."

Never one to back down from Doc the younger man replied, "Ah think in yer old age ya got sour ideas. Why Miss Kitty is sweet and kind ta everone. After all she talks ta ya."

Looking at the Marshal the physician said, "Well I give up he'll just have to be hit over the head with a rock before he wakes up to the idea he needs a milder meeker girl."

Sputtering and fuming Chester told them, "Doc just spoils everthin, just everthin. I'm takin Miss Kitty to breakfast."

He stormed out the door as the law man was remarking to Doc, "He's got it bad for this girl."

Shaking his head in despair the doctor said, "It always starts this way. Pretty soon he'll be broke and tryin to get her to give him free drinks. You know Bill Pence won't go for that."

"Well I need to get thing cleared up so I can be ready for Garden City. I guess I'll have to wait to see this beauty till I get back. Besides I'm sure Chester has blabbed to Lucy I'm back."

Doc grinned, "You've got a tough girl there yourself. You better be careful that one's lookin for a husband."

The Marshal grimaced, "I'm not getting serious with anyone I have made that very clear."

Heading for the door the doctor said, "Keep telling yourself that."

Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

It was late afternoon when Matt arrived back from Garden City. He dropped his horse at the stable asking Moss to unsaddle him. Heading for his office hoping there hadn't been any serious problems he was surprised to find it empty.

He took a quick look at the mail and still no Chester appeared. He was usually on the lookout for the Marshal. Knowing how he loved to eat Matt went to Delmonico's and the café. Then on to Jonas' store, the Dodge House, a look in the Long Branch, and finally up to Doc's office.

The physician looked up as the door opened. "Oh you're back."

"I just got here a few minutes ago but I can't find Chester."

Grinning Doc told him. "Why he taking a bath, getting a haircut, and having his clothes pressed."

"Chester?" the law man was astonished. "Is he getting married?"

Laughing the doctor explained, "You might think so but he is takin Kitty to the barn dance tonight."

"So he's still seeing her?" The big man wanted to know.

"If you ask me she feels sorry for him. He follows her around like a puppy dog. Of course not a lot of saloon girls get asked to these things." Doc observed. "I hope it doesn't blow up in his face."

Heading for the door Dillon replied, "I guess I'll get cleaned up and go over there and make sure it goes alright. Besides I'm getting more curious to see that girl."

"I'll meet you there. She really is a nice person I wouldn't want to see her hurt either."

The dance was underway by the time the Marshal and Doc got there. Chester spotted them right away and was motioning for them to join him and his date. Walking over there toward them Matt immediately noticed Chester's companion.

Trying to act natural the big Marshal tried to sound calm as he looked into the most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever seen. He barely heard his assistant saying, "Mr. Dillon, I want ya to meet Miss Kitty Russell."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you Marshal." The words came from full ruby lips, in a face as white as marble with a sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

Playing with his hat the big man mumbled, "Pleased to meet you too miss."

Holding out her hand he took it and thought it was the softest smoothest thing he had ever touched. "Can I…"

Doc interrupted asking Kitty to dance. "Well I never…." Chester began indignantly as the couple moved onto the dance floor.

Trying to distract his helper Matt suggested, "Why don't you get us a couple beers."

Chester agreed but never took his eyes off Doc and Kitty. They were both flushed when they came back to the table. "Doc ya coulda waited until Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty got ta talk afor ya took her away."

"I brought her back just fine after all this is a dance. I think I'll get the young lady and myself a beer since you helped yourself."

"Well ya were so busy takin over ma date ya weren't here to have a beer. After all I brung her."

Looking at Matt with a grin she asked, "Do they ever stop?"

Smiling back at her and shaking his head he told her, "Unfortunately they're just getting started. You'll find out, if you stay around, it is their way of getting along with each other."

She laughed, a hearty sound the seemed to come from deep inside. "Chester is an interesting fellow and very sincere."

"He sure likes you but Doc calls him a tinhorn Lothario."

Looking puzzled the young woman asked, "Why is that?"

Matt replied, "I don't suppose it would surprise you that Chester goes overboard when it comes the ladies."

"Oh," she commented, "And what about you, Marshal?"

He didn't get to answer as Doc and Chester arrived back at the table just then still haranguing each other. As a new dance started up Chester jumped up and asked Kitty to dance. As they walked away Matt observed, "Chester is right about one thing she sure is pretty."

"Do I detect some competition for her affections?" The physician inquired.

Attempting to squelch any gossip or problems with Chester the law man said, "I was only making an observation."

The rest of the evening was spent with the three men entertaining the young lady and introducing her to several residents of Dodge. The men were definitely impressed and the women were less receptive.

The Marshal found himself drawn to the Long Branch at odd times hoping to see and talk to the saloon's newest addition. One of the girls he saw rather regularly was not happy about this turn of events so he tried to visit when she was not there or Chester was not hanging around. He had found for one so young Kitty was a great listener, easy to talk to, great to look at, and hadn't had such an easy life.

One evening as he was walking through his office door Chester asked, pouring cups of coffee, what they were doing next day. Matt told him he was going out to Jake Worth's early the next morning and would be back late that evening. All he needed from Chester was to watch for any trouble in town.

"Do you have something you want to do Chester?"

"Ah had mentioned goin ta Delmonico's fer lunch to Miss Kitty."

The Marshal looked at him over the papers he was reading. "Won a little money at poker last night did we?"

Chester ducked his head rather embarrassed, "ah was lucky fer a change."

"At least you are spending your money on a pretty girl."

Sitting on the corner of the desk his helper said, "She shore is pretty isn't she?"

The big man just nodded his head. "I better start rounds. I'll see you in the morning."

After rounds which now often ended at the Long Branch Matt thought he might see if Lucy was around. Lately she was getting rather upset he wasn't available as much. When he looked in the batwing doors the place looked deserted. Kitty was at a back table playing solitaire.

As he pushed through the doors and she saw him there was a big smile on her face. "Good evening Marshal."

Taking off his Stetson the lawman commented as he looked around, "Pretty quiet around here tonight. I thought I'd find Chester with you and I thought I told you to call me Matt."

She grinned at him mischievously, "Alright Cowboy, Matt it is, and Chester was here pretty late last night playing poker."

"So I heard," said the Marshal. "He won too."

Kitty laughed. "You should have seen him he was puffed up like a peacock."

"Oh I can imagine. For Chester winning is unfortunately a novelty." Matt explained.

Kitty went on. "He is so sincere and very complimentary. He makes a lady feel good about herself; even a saloon girl."

If she was hoping for a compliment from the big man she was disappointed as he replied, "He does have a way with the ladies."

"But you don't, Chester told me you have so many responsibilities and work so hard you don't have time for any kind of permanent relationship."

Looking chagrinned he explained, "Chester talks too much but it is true. My father did some law work and was killed doing it. My mother never recovered and they had both died by the time I was 12. I drifted from place to place, I was already over six foot. I was pretty wild until a lawman named Adam Kimbro took me under his wing."

"He must have been quite a man." Kitty observed.

"Oh he was it's because of him I became a Marshal and he taught me that law and family don't mix. I never want to leave a widow and kids."

Looking him over she admitted, "I can see how that would seem like a good idea but it must be a lonely life."

He began to reply when Lucy came in with a much older well to do farmer, Ephraim Hunt. He came over right away to speak to the law man. "How are you Marshal?"

Standing up and towering over the other man Matt said, "I don't see you in town this late often Ephraim."

"I had banking business and decided to stay over at the Dodge House. Miss Lucy was good enough to spend the evening with me."

If Lucy was looking for the peace officer to act jealous she was sorely disappointed as he introduced him to Kitty. "This is Kitty Russell, Ephraim, she is new to Dodge. Be careful my helper, Chester, already has her staked out."

Mr. Hunt acknowledged the introduction. Lucy was fuming and Kitty seemed amused by the conversation. Matt picked up his hat and excused himself saying, "Well I need to be on my way I have to leave early on business. It was good to see you Ephraim and I'll see you ladies later."

As he walked out the door the redhead called out, "It was good talking to you Matt. Have safe trip." He missed the look of pure venom Lucy gave Kitty who seemed completely unconcerned.

As he headed back to Ma Smalley's Matt Dillon thought about his conversation with Kitty. He hadn't talked to anyone about his past like that since Lee. She sure was a good listener.

As the days went by Matt felt he was out of town more than in town. It seemed like every time he walked into the Long Branch either Chester, Doc, or some cowboy or soldier was with Kitty. It was irritating but he was also angry with himself for developing feelings for the beautiful redhead.

Arriving back from his trip to Elkader he headed for his room to wash away the dust and dirt. His next stop was Delmonico's for a meal that didn't consist of branch water and jerky. There was Doc sitting by himself.

Looking up the doctor said, "You're back. Come and join me."

As he sat down the lawman surveyed the room and asked, "Where's Chester?"

Scrubbing his finger across his moustache Doc replied, "Well he and Miss Kitty left before dawn for fishing and a picnic at Meyers Lake."

"Well its afternoon and they're not back yet?" Matt was feeling grouchy. "He's supposed to be watching out for things around town."

Jibing the big man a little the sawbones continued, "Well who knows what else they may be doing out there?"

"Chester and Kitty?" He asked.

Trying not to smile the doctor said, "Well why not? He young and healthy."

"I know Doc I guess I didn't realize it had gone that far." Matt confessed.

"I'm not saying it has but he is making rather a fool of himself as only Chester can. He carries her packages, get her laundry from Mrs. Benson, he has even taken to helping around the Long Branch."

"What! The Marshal exclaimed.

It was getting difficult not to laugh at how upset the big man was getting but Doc managed. "Confidentially, Bill Pence said he is driving him crazy."

The peace officer was angry as he said, "He better be doing his job if he wants to keep working for me."

Doc said, "You know Chester he goes overboard all the time. The sad thing is he doesn't have a chance with her."

Matt remarked, "I don't think he realizes that. He needs to get his mind back on work. I need to clean up, get a hot meal, and get some rest. If you see him tell I'll meet him here in a couple hours."

The doctor agreed and they parted on Main Street going in different directions. As he was about to enter his room he ran into Kitty. "I thought you would be with Chester."

"Oh you're back Marshal. Chester dropped me off a little while ago" She seemed surprised,

"Doc said you went on a picnic and fishing." He noticed she was dressed in men's pants, an old shirt, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was even prettier without the face paint.

Shading her eyes against the sun she told him, "We did."

"I didn't know you liked to fish. I would have taken you." He told her.

Laughing she remarked, "I wish you had. We didn't catch anything because Chester kept singing.

Nodding his head the lawman agreed. "Doc complains about the same thing. I'll have to take you to my favorite place sometime."

"I'd like that." She said enthusiastically. "I didn't know you lived at Ma's."

Pointing at a side door he explained, "I have a private entrance. I come here when being at the jail gets to be too much. Would you like to see it?"

"Ugh..um..ugh…" She stammered. "Ugh…I have to get to work."

As he watched her walk away he thought that was stupid Dillon inviting her to your room. He didn't invite anyone there. Why did he tell her about going there when things got rough? What was happening to him? Shrugging his shoulders he went inside took off his dirty clothes, dropped onto his bad and was instantly asleep.

Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Several hours later after some sleep, clean clothes, and a shave the Marshal headed for his office. The cots in the cells were a mess and he couldn't find the mail. Heading down the main street he spied Chester walking behind Kitty carrying a pile of packages.

Looking startled his assistant asked, "When did ya get back Mr. Dillon?"

Ignoring the question he said, "Chester the jail is a mess."

"Wal Miss Kitty needed some help with these packages." He tried to explain.

Holding up her hands she protested. "Don't get me involved I…"

"Give them to me" He instructed. "Get down to the jail and get it cleaned up and find the mail."

Hurrying away they heard Chester muttering, "Yes Mr. Dillon, right away Mr. Dillon."

Chuckling Kitty said, "I'm sorry Matt I didn't realize I was keeping him from his duties."

"You aren't he just gets carried away. Here let me get you and these packages over to the Long Branch."

Looking up at him she commented, "Thank you Mr. Dillon. I have to say you look rested and cleaner."

"Thank YOU Miss Russell I am feeling better. Come on I'll buy you a drink."

Chester continued to woo Miss Kitty and the Marshal made the Long Branch his last stop on his evening rounds. This did not sit well with Miss Lucy. She ran off and married Ephraim Hunt after a particularly nasty incident between herself and the redhead.

Doc was getting concerned about the fact that every conversation with Chester started with Miss Kitty and ended concerning Miss Kitty. He decided to talk to Matt.

Shuffling down to the jail the physician noticed the big public servant sitting in a chair in front of the jail one long leg crossed over the other, hat covering his eyes.

"I see the law can sleep anywhere, anytime, as women all over town are being attacked."

Sliding back his hat and peering up at the healer Matt said, "Sit down and stop your griping. What happened did those pretend pills you give out finally make someone sick?"

Pulling up a chair and sitting Doc told him, "Pshaw, I came to talk to you about your assistant. I imagine he's runnin after Kitty."

"You guessed right. I don't think she can make a move without her shadow." Matt observed.

Doc said, "She's too nice to him. What does he think he's doing? This relationship can't go anywhere."

Shaking his head the law man was puzzled. "I have no idea. As long as she's nice to him and slips him an occasional free beer he's in love. You know Chester, he's not one to think ahead too far."

Scrubbing his finger across his moustache the good doctor remarked, "She can't be in love him and he couldn't support a wife if she was. I sure can't see her as a nester woman."

"I know, I know." Matt shared. "From what she told me she is fond of him but that is as far as it goes. Kitty is originally from a distinguished New Orleans family. In her early years she went to boarding schools. It was after her mother and grandfather died and her father took over she was shoved into gambling houses and riverboats. He wasn't much of a father letting other people raise her."

Looking sharply at the Marshal the older man asked, "Is she interested in someone else?"

The big man squinted his eyes. "Not that I'm aware of. You know Bill Pence doesn't force his girls do anything they don't want to do but the girls know the score. Kitty told me she has been helping him by doing the ordering and bookwork."

Doc grinned, "She is smart and he has taken a liking to her but this is not the kind of a life for any woman."

"You are right about that. Kitty has had a pretty rough life from a young age. The fact she is so pretty and that crimson hair draws men to her; all kinds of men."

The medical man looked at him intently as he asked, "How did you find out all this?"

Looking at his friend and trying to sound casual, "We have talked a few times when Chester isn't around."

"Interesting," Doc remarked.

Sitting up straight the younger man inquired. "What does that mean?"

Removing his hat and rubbing his hair Doc mentioned, "I've spoken to this young lady several times and she is pretty closed mouth."

Matt chuckled. "Maybe you're not as charming as I am."

"The word on the street is a certain law man type makes sure to stop in a certain saloon last thing every night. No wonder Lucy attacked Kitty over you."

"Lucy attacked Kitty over me?"

Nodding his head Doc went on, "Lucy thought she was trying to take you away from her. You didn't know that and they weren't going to admit it."

The big man tried to appear disinterested. "I thought it was some silly woman's argument. Besides Lucy knew I wasn't interested in a permanent relationship and Kitty is my friend.

The physician was gleeful as he commented. "You just keep telling yourself that.

"Listen you old pill pusher…."

Doc shook his head, "For a smart man you certainly are naïve. Lucy was sure Kitty had set her cap for you. Then when you seemed interested well….".

"I will never be able to figure out women,"

Nodding his head Doc agreed, "Join the club."

"Is anything ever easy with women Doc?" He asked.

The doctor grinned, "Not for you obviously. Let's go eat in peace while Chester is not around."

mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Several days later, at dusk, the Marshal and his assistant were returning from Emmett Bauer's ranch where there had been some cattle rustling. Matt was glad to get back as all Chester talked about was getting back to see Miss Kitty. It was getting to be a sticky situation as everytime he was alone with the redhead Chester came popping in with this or that emergency.

The law man didn't want to admit he enjoyed spending time with the beautiful hostess more and more.

Handing Chester the reins of his horse Matt asked, "Will you bed down the horses and make sure Moss feeds and waters them well. I have to go over to send a telegram to the sheriff in Hayes and then I'll get the mail. If you want to get some supper meet me at the office."

Half an hour later the Marshal arrived back at his office after talking to several townspeople, walking past the Long Branch and being disappointed not to see the lovely Miss Russell anywhere around, and checking with Mr. Jonas for any problems in the town.

Just as he was settling in his chair Moss Grimmick came hurrying in the door. Looking up Matt asked, "Hello Moss, what can I do for you?"

Clearly agitated the stable man inquired, "What do you want to do about the horses Marshal?"

"What?" Matt was confused. "Chester was supposed to unsaddle them, brush them down, and have you feed and water them."

Moss scratched his head. "Well when I saw him he was talkin to Miss Kitty and he's tellin her they can go for a ride along the river. He had me get a buggy ready and just left to pick her up at Ma Smalley's."

The big man was heading out the door as he told Moss, "I'll take care of this just go back to the stable and wait."

Hurrying to Ma's Dillon caught them just Chester was getting in the buggy. He seemed surprised to see his boss. Not wasting words the law man told him. "Get down Chester I need to talk to you NOW."

Scurrying over to his employer Chester asked, "Did ya need somethin Mr. Dillon? Miss Kitty is awaitin."

Pulling him away from the buggy his boss said, "I had a visit from Moss Grimmick you just left the horses standing outside the stable and rushed off with Kitty. What were you thinking?"

Chester seemed momentarily confused then laughed his silly embarrassed laugh. "Well when I'm with her I guess I jus ferget everything."

"That is obvious." Dillon commented. "Now get over to Moss' now."

Looking confused Chester said, "But I promised Miss Kitty a nice ride along the river."

"Don't you worry about Miss Kitty I'll take of her." The Marshal was trying to keep his temper under control.

Chester walked away like a whipped puppy and Matt tried to not feel too guilty as he turned back to the buggy where an astonished Kitty Russell was sitting.

"What just happened here Marshal?" She inquired.

Trying not to smile the big man told her, "Your boyfriend can't seem to think when he is around you."

Sounding indignant Kitty said, "First of all Mr. Dillon he is not my boyfriend and I am not responsible for his behavior. If you'll excuse me I'll leave you now."

Taking hold of her arm he said gently, "Wait. I'm not angry with you. Chester goes so overboard especially with beautiful women. Let's just go for that ride and relax."

She hesitated and finally remarked, "I don't know if a young lady should be out riding with the United States Marshal after dark."

Grinning Matt explained solemnly, "You couldn't be in safer hands ma'am."

Sliding her hand through his arm she said, "I'm going to hold you to that mister."

They headed toward the river in relative silence until Kitty said wistfully looking up, "Look at that beautiful full moon Matt and it is cooler here."

The Marshal slowed the buggy and remarked, "It is nice and you can hear all the sounds of nature here so clearly."

Looking at him she commented. "You don't have much time for things like this do you?"

He admitted, "I keep pretty busy but I do try to appreciate the stillness when I'm out on the prairie."

"Do you ever take time to just have fun?" She wanted to know?

He took a deep breath. "Once in a while but Dodge is still a pretty raw town."

He stopped by the river, got out of the buggy, helped her out, and they went to sit down on a log. Kitty told him how often she had sat and watched the Mississippi rolled by as she was growing up. "It had such power it made you feel small and insignificant but it was magnificent."

"I know what you mean I remember the first time I saw the Grand Canyon. It was awe inspiring and there didn't seem to be words to describe it." Matt shared.

Leaning closer to him shivering a little she admitted, "This is an amazing country."

Slipping his arm around her he suggested, "You're cold maybe we should go back."

"Just a few more minutes," she pleaded as she walked closer to the water's edge.

He followed her and when she almost slipped he gripped her around the waist turning her toward him. Her beautiful sapphire eyes gazed up at his and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to lean down and kiss her.

As their lips met it felt as if it had happened so many times before. He gathered her into his arms and she fit there perfectly. What started as one kiss became a passionate embrace and it was as if they needed to feel those sensations over and over. Finally breathing heavily Matt pulled back. He started to open his mouth.

Practically sobbing the young redhead begged, "Please don't say you are sorry."

Taken aback he told her, "I was just going to say what are we going to tell Chester?"

"Oh" she murmured. "Right, Chester."

Leading her to the buggy on unsteady legs he confessed, "I didn't expect to feel this way. You took my breath away."

Taking his hand she said thoughtfully, "We can't hurt his feelings. We will have to be discreet."

"Well maybe we can think of something on the way back." Matt suggested.

She leaned against him and he kissed the top of her head. "You always smell so good. I'm afraid every time I see or think of you from now on I'll remember that fragrance.

Putting her hand on the reins to stop the horse she raised her face and said, "then maybe you need a few more reminders."

The young couple came slowly back into Dodge to find Chester pacing in front of the stable. "Well forever more what took ya so long? I was jus gettin ready to come alookin for ya."

Ignoring the question the Marshal just said, "Well we're back and everything is fine. I'll escort Miss Kitty to Ma Smalley's."

"Ah kin do that." Chester groused."

Laying a hand on his arm Kitty told the big man. "I think I'll let Chester do that. Thanks for the ride Matt. Let's go Chester I'm tired."

Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

As the months went by Kitty tried to cool Chester's ardor. She had worked herself in a position at the Long Branch where she didn't have to entertain gentlemen upstairs unless she chose to. Her relationship with the Marshal grew closer but they kept it very low key.

They both were feeling the need to move their relationship to the next level and Kitty had him come up the back steps to her room one day when the saloon was practically empty. Dodge was unusually quiet and Chester was downstairs getting drunk for some reason. The few patrons in the bar weren't paying attention to anything but their beers

Just as Matt was ready to open her door for them Chester was heard to say to the bartender, "Fill it up again Sam. I said fill it up again."

Sam asked him, "Ain't you had enough?" as Chester waved a picture around. The young man got angry when a customer grabbed his photograph.

Looking down on the scene Kitty told Matt, "You better get Chester out of here Matt before that buffalo hunter pinches his head off."

Matt laughed as he watched the two men scuffle, "Yeah I guess I better."

The redhead wanted to know, "What's got into him anyway?"

"I wish I knew," the Marshal commented, "He's been actin like a pitcock all week. What's that picture?"

"I don't know," Kitty confessed. He won't show it to me says he wants a man's advice."

By the time the lawman got down the steps Chester was lying on the floor. He helped him up and they headed to the office. Once they were there Doc began plying him with coffee.

Holding the girl's picture Matt asked, "Alright Chester who is she?"

Doc brought him another cup and instructed, "Chester now you drink this coffee and keep drinkin it till you can talk." They asked again who was in the picture.

Stammering Chester admitted, "She's comin here to marry me."

They were shocked and they wanted further information. Chester explained he has been writing to this girl in Philadelphia through a place called the Cupid's Messenger.

Doc called him a tinhorn Lochinvar which of course Chester didn't understand and looked puzzled.

Then the Marshal said, "I don't know why you've been actin like a spooky horse all week."

Hesitating and finally explaining the assistant confessed, "I can't help worry and fret, Mr. Dillon, when you got a problem."

Now Matt was puzzled as he inquired, "When I've got a problem?"

Reluctantly Chester admitted he sent this girl Dillon's picture. He said, "I know, I know, I should be skinned alive for doin this to you Mr. Dillon."

His boss reassured him, "No I don't see why Chester, after all you haven't done anything to me."

Chester was now really confused, "I haven't"

"No. I just have to go down to the depot and meet a pretty girl I think I might enjoy that. Then I drive her back to town I think I might enjoy that too."

Relieved that his boss was taking it so well Chester had a big smile on his face until Dillon informed him, "But you're the one who's got to do all the explaining to this girl and Miss Kitty."

Eyes wide the helper asked, "Miss Kitty what do I have to say to her?"

Sounding innocent the big man told him, "As I recall you have been courting her for months now. What is she going to think?"

Trying to sound angry Doc told him, "You better not hurt that girl."

"Why...ah...why...I swan I jus been showin Miss Kitty a good time till she is ajustin to town."

"Does she realize that? The Marshal wanted to know.

Feeling guilty and scared Chester stumbles over his words trying to explain. "I...ugh...never made no commitment to Miss Kitty. I think she knows...uhm..that..well...er... we is just friends. Ya know ah told ya she's friendly to everyone..."

Doc took off his battered black hat and ran his hand through his hair. "You have spent an awful lot of time with someone you are just friends with and all you did was talk about her."

"Doc," Chester grumbled, "I was jus bein nice."

"What if this breaks her heart?" Matt asked.

"Now, Mr. Dillon, ya know that Miss Kitty weren't really serious about me. In fact I think she might be interested in someone else." Chester spoke hastily trying to excuse his behavior.

The doctor perked up at those words. "Really and who do you think she might be interested in?"

Avoiding his look Matt said, "What has she said? What have you heard?"

Looking sheepish Chester admitted, "Nothing exactly but I know that Emmet Bauer's foreman, Jim Jenkins, has been comin in and visitin with her quite a bit."

Before he could think the Marshal wanted to know, "How long has been goin on?"

Oblivious to his boss' concern the younger man said, "Well ya been out of town a lot so ya wouldn't notice so much.

The physician rubbed his hand across his moustache so the law man couldn't see the grin on his face. He couldn't resist saying, "You know I think you may be right for a change Chester."

Angry at the doctor but trying to not seem too upset he commented, "I don't think Jim is her type."

Doc was really amused now as he asked, "who do you think is her type?"

Suddenly aware he may have said too much the big man ducked his head and mumbled, "Well I don't really know."

"What was that?" Doc questioned, "I couldn't quite hear you."

Exasperated Matt queried, "Don't you have a woman in labor somewhere? Or a horse with a sore hoof? Maybe you should clear the wax out of your ears?"

"Well I just thought since you seem to spend so much time in the Long Branch these days, when you are around, that you might have figured out who was good enough for Miss Kitty." Doc stated.

Trying to find a way out of this conversation the law man said, "I just think Kitty is kind of young to think of settling down."

"So she's too young eh?" The physician was really having a good time."

Getting up and grabbing his Stetson Matt headed for the door. "I have work to do. I can't lollygag around like some people."

As the door was closing the doctor's parting shot was, "Say hello to Kitty for us." Chester just looked puzzled.

The Mail Order Bride did arrive but as with so many of Chester's relationships things did not work out. Kitty had set up a party for the couple that did not work out well.

Wearing a long black dress with a sparkly top, low cut in in the front and back Kitty notices Matt is really looking at her attire. "Well," she sighed, "There is no engagement so I guess the party will break up pretty early."

"We could take Chester back to the Long Branch and try to cheer him up." Matt suggested.

Looking up at him and putting her hand on his arm she said. "Or..." Her voice trailed off.

"What did you have in mind?" The big man wanted to know.

Trying to look demure she asked, "Would you object to a more private party?"

Letting his eyes linger on her cleavage he inquired, "How private are you talking about?"

"Weeeellllll, I have the night off." She said suggestively.

Sliding his arm around her waist he asked, "Do you have a place in mind?"

Thinking for a minute she finally told him. "Back behind the curtains, upstairs at the Long Branch, are two private rooms. They cater to men, of a certain class, for a private rendezvous. The men come and go on the back stairs. We could use one of them. I know they haven't been reserved for tonight. Bill Pence is out of town and left me in charge of those things."

Raising his eyebrows the Marshal remarked, "I didn't know about those rooms."

"I don't think you really had need of them Cowboy."

Looking around the room and noticing that most of the guests had left the big man suggested they slip away too.

A half hour later Dillon was looking at the room lit by candles and looking a rosy red from the red and gold draperies and walls. There was a large brass bed covered in a fancy multi-colored spread, a bucket with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, various bottles of liquor on the dresser, and Kitty Russell wearing the same gown urging him toward a velvet settee.

They looked at each other and while they had kissed and hugged several times what they were considering was just not the same. Matt Dillon was no novice with women and Kitty Russell had known too many men in her quest to survive. Yet they knew this encounter was different.

The Marshal cleared his throat, "Would you like a drink?"

Kitty nodded afraid the lump in her throat would not allow her to speak. As he moved toward her she finally spoke. "You..ah..could put your..ah...gun and holster and hat over on those pegs by the door."

Looking around he acknowledged, "Oh sure."

Finally handing her the glass he seated himself next to her again. He took a big gulp and she leaned forward and ran her tongue across his lips tasting the whiskey. He put his glass aside and placed her glass next to his as he took hold of her arms and pulled her against his chest. "You always smell so good." He murmured.

"Thank you Marshal I guess I'll just have to reward you for that compliment," She said seductively.

Kitty ran her hand inside his vest helping him to pull it off. Then as she began kissing his neck she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "For a man with such a physical job you such smooth skin."

Pulling her onto his lap he ran his hand across her back massaging her silken skin. Slipping his hand inside the back of the dress he began to undo it and she helped by sliding down the straps so he could see her full breasts even better.

He gently pulled up her chin and kissed her drinking in her essence as he palmed one breast feeling its weight and the sleek texture. She moaned as he slipped the tip of his tongue between her lips and she opened completely to his exploration.

No man had ever been so tender with her and she choked back a sob. He looked at her puzzled by her moist eyes. "what's the matter honey did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me? Oh Matt, you are so incredibly gentle. Your hands are large but they know how to caress me. You have no idea what most men are like."

"I hope to show you I'm not like most men." He explained as he pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her forehead, her eyes, her nose and finally her luscious lips. The kiss became deeper and deeper and Kitty was running her hands down his jawline, then across his chest to those broad shoulders.

Finally they had to come up for air and Matt said as he began running his hands through her silken fiery locks, "You are so beautiful."

Hairpins were falling over the floor but the young lovers were only aware of their growing need for one another. "I need to get out of this dress." She told him.

With a mischievous look in his eye he told her, "And I need to help you."

She stood up and he began to undo the back of the sparkly black dress and was caressing her shoulders with his lips. He whispered, "I have been dreaming of this all evening."

Just as the dress slipped to the floor and she was turning around in his arms they heard, "Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty where are ya. I hasta talk to ya."

Kitty wanted to laugh until she looked at Matt's face and heard him say, "I'm killing him."

She stepped out of her dress and reached for her robe. "Stay right here I'll take care of this."

Tying her pink robe with the ruffles she proceeded to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hallway. She called, "what is the problem Chester?"

Dipping his head Chester said, "Why ah feel just awful Miss Kitty. With everythin that happened with me'n Anne whal..yasee…ugh…Mr. Dillon said I might be hurtin yer feelins since we was so friendly an all."

Looking up at him she repeated, "Mr. Dillon said that did he?"

"Well ya know he jus thinkin about ya an I want ya ta know ah really think a lot of ya but well ah got ta thinkin you was more interested in Jim Jenkins. Ya know him bein a foreman an all. Ah do hope we can be friends.

Kitty put her hand on his arm went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming to talk to me Chester and we will always be friends."

Acting a little shy he thanked her and asked, "Do ya know where Mr. Dillon he seems to have disappeared?"

Pretending to think for a minute she said, "No I'm sorry but he didn't say anything to me."

"Okay, Miss Kitty well if ya see him tell him I'm pretty tuckered out and am goin to bed."

Heading toward the back room she assured him she would do that. Matt had been standing by the door listening and she almost hit him with the door. "You heard?"

"Yes, I did. He takes things so literally. Say what about Jim Jenkins?" The Marshal said shaking his head.

Taking his hand, she led him back into the room. She placed his hand on the ribbon that held her robe closed. "I think we better get our minds on something else before there are any more interruptions."

Pulling on the ribbon the Marshal said, "I believe in finishing what I've started and nothing short of an earthquake is going to stop us now."

Pressing up against him and sliding her hands up his chest she smiled and said, "Well I AM counting on you making the earth move, Cowboy."

Smiling into those sapphire eyes he said softly, "Yes ma'am," …and he led her over to the bed.

Fin

"


End file.
